Ice Age Continental Drift : A Different Version
by Blue tigress44
Summary: We all love Ice Age Continental Drift right? But have you ever thought what would happen if there had been two sabres on Captain Gutt's ship? What would happen if Shira already had a mate? Will Diego be able to win Shira's heart? What will be her choice? And how will work out the movie? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Ice Age or the characters. EVERYTHING IS OWNED BY BLUE SKIES STUDIOS.**

 **I only own my OC.**

 **ENJOY!**

Ice Age Continental Drift : A Different Version

All of the Ice Age gang is back: Manny the woolly mammoth and, his caring wife, Ellie are having trouble with their daughter, Peaches. Sid has been lumbered with his annoying Granny and Diego, an orange furred sabre-tooth tiger, is his old, grumpy self.

When Manny catches Peaches hanging out with her best friend, Louis in a forbidden area, he reprimands her and embarrasses her in front of her friends. They argue and she stomps off. In the middle of their argument, a seismic shift happens in the ground and a massive drift appears between Manny and the rest of his family.

Manny, Diego and Sid, standing on an iceberg, start drifting off into the ocean. As they go, Manny vows to return to his family and to help them escape from the encroaching landmass that is threatening to push the animals into the ocean.

He tells them to go to a bridge of land that will take them to the new continent. He says he will meet them there...

 **This is the part where Diego saw the boat**

"Am I hallucinating, or is that ice coming straight towards us?" Diego asked, watching the horizon.

"Yeah! It's coming and it sounds like there's animals on it." Manny said hopefully.

Sid began to dance.

"Yippee! We're being rescued, we're being rescued!" Sid yelled. Granny hit Sid with her cane.

"Ouch!"

"Shut up, Sidney!" the female sloth said before walking away from him.

Diego was perplexed.

"I hear laughter." the sabre-tooth tiger said. Sid smiled.

"Must be a party cruise." Sid said, still dancing.

The other ship threw down sculls on ropes that attached themselves to their little floe, Manny and Diego looked at each other confused then at the other ship.

"Yeah, a party cruise, Sid." Diego said sarcastically.

He looked up and saw the most beautiful creature in the universe. It was a female saber-tooth tiger. She had a beautiful silvery and striped fur. She had two earrings, one green and the other blue. And her sapphire blue eyes were just beautiful... Diego's heart started beating faster than ever. But suddenly another tiger appeared. It was a male. He had black fur with white stripes and his eyes were dark blue. Suddenly, Diego tensed when the tiger approached the tigress.

"Hello down there!" a loud male voice yelled. "How lucky are you my friends? You know these waters are infested with pirates and you shouldn't be out here. Right, guys? Happy we found you before they did. I'm Capitain Gutt and this is my crew : Silas, Squint, Flynn, Gupta, Raz, Dobson, Shira and Daniel." he introduced himself and his crew.

"Look Capitain Gutt, we don't want any trouble. We just need to get back to the continent. Please help us." Manny said, looking up at him. Sid and Diego nodded.

"The continent? That pile of rubble?" Gutt said, making fun of him.

"My family's there, my daughter and my-"

"Your family? That is so cute. I hope you said goodbye, because there's no way back. YOU HEAR!" the "Capitain" declared.

"Yes, there is. Don't you remember, Captain? You can sail to- OUCH!"

Daniel clawed Flynn.

"Shut up, idiot!" Daniel growled at him before smiling at Shira. She smiled at him back.

Diego didn't like it.

"See. I knew there was a way home!" Manny exclaimed.

"There is no home. There is no family anymore! There is only here! Capture them! FIRE!" the monkey yelled angrily.

Manny, Diego and Sid leaped onto their little floe and began to fight. Diego began to untie the ropes tying them to the boat.

"Shira, fetch!" Gutt demanded.

"Aye-aye, Capitain!"

"Oh! You almost made it, little tiger." Shira said, smiling.

'She's so beautiful.' he thought.

"Sorry, I don't fight girls, kitty." Diego said.

Shira smacked him in the face with the rope that was under her foot and slammed him to the ground.

"Now, I know why you don't." Shira said, still smiling.

Daniel ran over to Shira.

"Bravo, princess!" he said in a seductive tone. He kissed her neck, making her blush and smile.

"Thanks, babe." Shira replied softly. Diego tensed.

'Princess!? Babe!?' he thought in shock before being knocked out...

 **What do you think of the first chapter? Don't worry I will update soon!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Manny finally woke up. He was a bit confused but he realised he was tied to the mast of Gutt's ship. He looked up.

"Welcome to the party, buddy" Diego said sarcastically from the branch leading of the mast above Manny. Diego was not in the best mood since he was watching Shira and this "Daniel" the whole time. He couldn't bear to see Shira near this idiot.

'Why are they so close?' Diego asked himself. He wanted Shira to be beside HIM so badly. Daniel gave Diego a hateful glare.

"Morning, sunshine. Let me be the first to extend the hand of friendship." Gutt said to Manny, making fun of him. Manny rolled his eyes.

"That's your foot." Manny said. Flynn laughed.

"Shut up!" Gutt growled before turning back to the mammoth.

"What do you want?" Manny asked him, raising one eyebrow. Gutt just smirked at him.

"I bet you're feeling lost, scared, confused..." Gutt said with a smile.

"And furious..." Manny murmured.

"Allow me to explain. Help me out, guys!" Gutt shouted to his crew and with that they all burst into song.

"Come on babe." Daniel said to Shira, taking her paw in his own and licking it, to much Diego's anger.

Song :

 _Here you are on a boat_

 _You're adrift_

 _You're afloat_

 _One might even say you're stuck_

 _Well I don't want to gloat but_

 _I'd like to note that you're in luck_

 _You've been saved by the ape that rules these waters_

 _So forget about your wives and daughters!_

 _First mate introduce me to them pleeease!_

 _Aye, Aye, Captain Gutt._

 _He's a big scary_

 _Elegant and hairy_

 _Feared inspiring years till' retiring_

 _Lotting stealing_

 _Banana peeling!_

 _Undisputed master of the seas!_

 _Oh jeez_

 _That's me!_

 _Tis' he!_

 _That's me!_

 _Tis' he!_

 _That's me!_

 _Tis' he!_

 _Okay, Okay,_

 _I'm a a primate pirate pioneer and these are my brave buccaneers_

 _All of whom were once lost souls like you_

 _It's true!_

 _He rescued us!_

 _He saved our butts!_

 _For that we owe our lives to Gutt and assuming he doesn't kill you_

 _You will owe him too!_

 _Here we are on ship_

 _Moving at quite a clip through the ever shifting ice_

 _Come along on a trip_

 _That's a hint_

 _That's a tip_

 _That's good advice_

 _In a world that's going under_

 _To survive you must learn to plunder_

 _Luckily that's my field of expertise_

 _He's the best!_

 _He's a robbing thieving_

 _We really should be leaving_

 _Weapon throwing_

 _We gotta get going_

 _Sloth slaying_

 _Wish we could be staying_

 _Undisputed_

 _Uncontested_

 _Monkey suited_

 _Yeah you guessed it!_

 _Master of the seas!_

 _Oh please!_

 _That's me!_

 _Tis' he!_

 _That's me!_

 _Tis' he!_

 _It's who?_

 _It's you!_

 _Just testing_

 _I knew_

 _It's me!_

Manny rolled his eyes while Diego gave Daniel a glare which he immediately returned.

" 'Captain Gutt'? Really? I have a little paunch, too, but I wouldn't name myself after it. It's ridiculous." Manny said, rolling his eyes at him.

 ** _With Diego..._**

"Hey Blynn!" Diego called, attracting the elephant seal's attention.

"You mean Flynn." Flynn said, walking up to him.

"Er... Yeah, sorry... Who is Daniel?" Diego asked, clenched teeth.

"Daniel is a sabre-tooth tiger." Flynn answered simply.

"No! I meant for Shira." Diego explained, increasingly impatient.

"Ah! Sorry. Daniel is Shira's mate. They are cute together, they aren't?" Flynn replied, smiling happily.

Diego froze.

'Mate!? MATE!?' he thought in shock. He couldn't believe it! Pain was tearing his heart into tiny peaces. But before he could say something...

"GRANNY!" Sid exclaimed. Gutt had finally had enough of them he was going to make them walk th plank starting with Granny.

"After you, my lady." Gutt said to Granny, sarcastically. She gave him a smile.

She had reached the end of the plank.

'Patience and it will be your turn, Diego...' Daniel thought devilishly.

"Hey Manny, steer me towards the end of the ship." Diego instructed from the mast. Manny nodded and moved him from the trunk of the tree until he reached the rope holding most of the ship together he bit into it cutting the rope, cutting himself, Manny, Sid and Granny free.

However, when he bit into the rope he not only set his friends free but the plank went down, towards Shira...

"SHIRA!" Diego yelled, panicked. He rushed at her and pushed her away from the plank. But he didn't calculate his trajectory so he fell into the water with Shira in his arms.

She struggled.

"Let go of me! Who do you think you are!?" Shira shouted at him. Diego hold her tighter, appreciating the feeling of her fur against his and leaped onto the ice float with Manny, Sid and Granny on. For some reason, Shira liked it...

He put Shira gently. "Are you okay, my- I mean kitty?" Diego asked, very worried.

She glared at him.

"I didn't need your help." she said to Diego, stubbornly. Diego smiled.

"You're welcome." he said, with a smile on his face.

When they were about to go they saw Daniel choking and spluttering on the salty water, he obviously couldn't swim.

"Help! Help!" he shouted, splashing the water with his paws. Diego smiled at the scene while Shira seemed very worried for her mate.

"Grab on." Manny said, extending his trunk to the sabre.

"Manny, we don't have to save this idiot." Diego whispered to Manny. The mammoth gave Diego a stern look.

Diego sighed.

"Daniel!" Shira said, worriedly.

Daniel's eyes darted towards HIS mate and he grabbed onto his trunk without hesitating.

 **This is the chapter 2! I hope you enjoy the story. What do you think? And if you don't understand something, send me a PM.**

 **Chapter 3 will be out soon!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age or ever will. I only own my OC.**

 **Chapter 3**

Manny grabbed Daniel from underneath and pulled him onto the ice float with Shira, to much Diego's chagrin. Daniel rushed over Shira and pressed his lips against hers. Diego had a hurt look on his face and Manny noticed that.

"Babe, are you okay!?" Daniel asked Shira, giving Diego a hateful glare. But before she could say something...

"So, care to join our scurvy crew?" Diego asked Shira, not even paying any attention to Daniel. Daniel growled at him.

"Two sloths, a mammoth and a saber? You guys are like the start of a bad joke." she replied with a smirk. She smiled.

'Her smile is so beautiful.' he thought. He smiled back.

"And I saved you. That makes you the punchline, kitty." Diego said, smiling. No more than a second later Shira leaped onto Diego growling in his face.

"Don't call me 'Kitty'!" she snarled as she growled at him. Diego just smiled.

"Sorry, I won't..." he jumped up, now pinning her.

"Kitty!" he added, smiling at her. Shira grimaced. Then, they looked at each other.

Diego leaned closer to Shira and closed his eyes...

"If they kiss, I'm going to puke!" Granny interrupted, earning a laugh from Manny.

"Yes! Me too!" Sid added.

"What!?"

Diego and Shira leapt apart looking awkward especially Diego. Shira went to sit on the other side of the ice float. Daniel got up and went to sit beside her. He cuddled into Shira's side and gave Diego a glare which he returned.

'If you kissed, I'd kill you Diego.' Daniel thought, with a murderous look.

"You almost did it, buddy." Manny whispered to Diego. He blushed as he sat down, looking at Shira sadly.

'What would you do if Granny hadn't spoken, Diego?' the beautiful tigress thought. Daniel gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling her to his chest.

"You are so pretty when you're angry, babe." Daniel said to Shira, nuzzling her. Diego looked at Shira.

She looked at him back.

"I know, thanks Daniel." she said with a smile, cuddling into him. He grinned down at her and kissed her on the head.

'You're mine.' Daniel thought, smirking. He looked up and then gave Diego a triumphal look.

"I'm gonna kill him..." Diego muttered to himself, gritting his teeth.

 _ **2 hours later...**_

Most of the journey back was quite nobody really spoke they sat staring out at the sea wondering when they would get back to land. Shira was lying on Daniel's side while Diego was pulling faces at the black tiger whom he hated so much.

'What does Shira find in this idiot?' Diego thought, looking at the sabre.

"Hey Sidney, chew this sandwich for me." Granny instructed Sid shoving a big clam shell in his face. The sloth sighed.

"Granny, why didn't our family want us? What's wrong with us?" Sid asked in a very sad tone. He wrestled to open the giant clam shell for his granny.

She shrugged.

"They think we're screw-ups and we can't do anything right." she answered gloomily.

Sid sighed again.

"And they're right..." he said bitterly.

"And my sandwich, Sidney!?"

Sid cracked open the clam only to find a sabre-toothed squirrel.

"It's a rat! No! No! No! No!" he screamed as jumped up. Granny hit the squirrel with her stick until it jumped into the sea.

The clam shut on Sid's hand he yelped in pain knocking Manny which caused a crack on their ice float which started to shake. Shira fell onto Diego as the boat tipped to the side.

"Oh, Sid!" Manny said in annoyance, sighing.

"Screw-up, Sidney." Granny said to the sloth.

"We'll never make it home on this thing." Diego said as the float rocked yet again. Daniel rolled his eyes at him.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you capsized our berg, Einstein" Shira replied harshly.

"We were trying to escape, Shira." he answered.

"Wimp!"

"Whiner!"

"Crybaby!"

"Beautiful!"

"Thanks! Wait, what!?"

They looked at each other, blushing bright red. Daniel saw this and jumped on Diego, pinning him. He growled in his face.

"I forbid you to approach my mate, to talk to her or even to watch her!" Daniel yelled at Diego before spitting in his face.

Diego grimaced. He hated it when Daniel called Shira _'my mate'._

"You know Daniel, you're a completed-"

"Land!" Manny shouted.

"Yeah, land! Wait, what?" Diego said, not understanding what Manny was saying.

"Not him, there!" Manny said, pointing at a small island not too far away from them.

"Everyone, paddle!" The mammoth added. They started paddling really hard and fast...

 **YEAH LAND!**

 **I hope you like the chapter. I will update soon! ;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! I'm back! I'm sorry for taking so long.**

 **Chapter 4**

They had found land... They were all paddling frantically at the sea. The current started pushing them towards the island and they collapsed on soft sand out of breath. Daniel smiled devilishly...

The first priority of our favorite sloth was food and when he saw a small bush full of berries, he couldn't resist. He was starving! Manny and Diego rolled their eyes.

"Food! I missed you so, so, so, so much! Look at me, I've wasted away. I love you so much!" Sid said, putting his hands under his bulging tummy and lifting it up. Then he quickly put all the berries in his mouth and attempted to swallow until he saw a bee buzzing in his face.

"Ahhhh!" he freaked, jumped up and opened his mouth revealing a swarm of bees not berries. He ran screaming at the top of his lungs with the bees chasing him. Manny and Granny laughed.

"Snack time is over, Sid. We got to build a raft. So... I get some wood with Sid, Diego and Shira, you-"

"Wow, Shira and her boyfriend must really hate building rafts." The sloth commented, pointing to the two sabres running away from the rest if the group. Diego froze.

"SHIRA!" he yelled before running after her. He almost got stuck on a tree and squashed by a log but his agility kept him going he was right on her trail and about to catch her. He needed to catch her!

"SHIRA, PLEASE WAIT!"

"NO, GO AWAY!"

"SHIRA WAIT UP!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He was about to catch her as she hit a dead end but to his big surprise she climbed the wall made out of rock and escaped him.

"Wow!"

However, Diego wasn't done yet seeing some more jagged rocks poking out on the wall next to him he jumped on to them and climbed to the top. He smiled.

He saw Shira and jumped onto her, pinning her down.

"Gotcha!"

"Let me go!"

'I'll never let you get away from me, Shira." he thought as he looked into her eyes, getting lost in the sapphire.

"Where do you think you're going, kitty?" Diego teased her, smiling. She just rolled her eyes at him.

"SHIRA! LET HER GO!" Daniel yelled at Diego, glaring at him. He was staring at the scene in front of him and... didn't like it at all.

Diego growled at him. "I'm not taking orders from you!"

Diego then looked up and his eyes widened.

"Whoa! Switchback Cove. It's the way home. Oh, no..." he said as he observed, looking further down to see Gutt and his crew had made a brand new ship.

Then Shira and Diego looked at each other...

 _He was lost in her beautiful blue eyes..._

 _She was lost in his emerald green eyes..._

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. More chapters will be out soon!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back! I hope you guys like the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age. I only own my OC: Daniel.**

 **Chapter 5**

"So, what do you think?" Manny asked his friends, watching Gutt.

Diego had just told them the bad news that Gutt was also on the little land and he had a ship and a full crew.

"I don't know. But he should manage his anger." Sid said to Manny. The mammoth rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking about the current. Diego's right, we found the way home!" he said happily. Sid nodded.

"Well, that's great! Too bad we don't have a ship." Sid said, looking at Manny.

Diego smiled. "Sure we do Sid. It's right there."

'I only hope that Shira will want to come with me.' Diego thought, hopefully.

"Well, that's a flawless plan. You want to pirate a pirate ship from pirates. You're so stupid." Daniel suddenly spoke up from where he was captured in a tree. He gave Diego a hateful glare.

"Our prisoner has a point." Sid said, turning back to Diego and Manny.

Diego growled at him. "We haven't asked for your opinion, Daniel! So, shut up!"

Daniel grunted, glaring at him. "Make me!"

"Daniel, I'll-"

"Diego! Stop it! Shut up!" Manny exclaimed, giving Diego a stern look. The orange saber took a deep breath, calming himself down.

"Okay..." Diego said, sighing.

"Good. So, what are we going-"

"Guys, the trees have ears." The sloth said, pointing at a bunch of trees and bushes next to them when a bunch of cute little creatures who went by the name of hyrax. Manny and Diego looked at them.

"Wait a minute, maybe we can help each other. Hey, my little friends. Hey, come on out." Manny said to them, smiling.

The hyrax just moved back.

"No, no, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you." Sid said, trying to reassure them. They smiled at him.

"How about you and us against the pirates, huh? So, what do you think?" Manny added, looking at them.

They just looked up, not understanding what the mammoth has just said. Daniel scoffed as Shira just smiled at the scene in front of her.

"They got no idea what you're saying, Manny." Sid whispered to his friend, with a laugh.

He sighed. "Okay, ship, us want."

No answer.

"Yeah, nice try Jungle Jim!" Shira laughed, from where she was captured, in another tree. Diego didn't want Daniel to be near Shira.

Diego chuckled and smiled at her.

"May I try?" Sid asked, smirking at Manny.

"Yeah, knock yourself out." The mammoth said, shrugging and rolling his eyes.

Sid smiled. "Okay, watch this. Sick sloths sip broth, sick sloths..."

"Diego, psst!" Daniel whispered to him. Diego walked over to the sabre.

"What do you want?" Diego asked him, through gritted teeth. Daniel just smirked.

"Diego, _she's mine..._ "

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Bye and thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that Shira was lying in her tree trunk in silence and Daniel was lying in his, thinking about how he was going to kill Diego.

'What does Diego want from me?' Shira asked herself. She was confused.

A bowl of water and some fruits were pushed through the small hole in the tree. Shira jumped with surprise.

"Easy, kitty. Water and fruits. You need it." Diego said, through the hole, looking at her.

"Oh, it's just you. Thanks but I don't need anything from you." she said to him, lying down.

"Shira, I'm not your enemy and you aren't my enemy." Diego said meaningfully, looking down at the tigress. He really meant it.

She looked up at him and then just nodded.

"Okay. Well, thanks." Shira replied, a bit embarrassed.

He smiled at her. "You're welcome. You know, Shira, you have a way of saying 'thanks' that makes it sound like 'drop dead' "

Diego giggled as he looked at the female saber. She smiled all too innocently.

Shira chuckled. "Well, it's a gift."

'She has a beautiful laugh.' he thought to himself, with a smile on his face.

There was a moment of silence.

"So, what are you doing here?" Shira asked him, giving him a questioning look. Diego was about to say something but before he could open his mouth...

"Diego-poo!" Sid called cheerily, walking up to them. He skipped up to the male saber.

'Diego-poo?' Shira thought to herself, letting out a laugh. Diego blushed and glared at the sloth.

'Sid, I hate you.' he thought, giving Sid a glare. The sloth just smirked at him.

"Hey, I made you another coral necklace. He-"

"Sid, get out of here... before I cut out your tongue!" Diego roared, freaking Sid out.

The sloth gulped in fear and then ran away, scared. "Ahhh! Manny!"

"Wow, you're almost as fierce as my mate." Shira said, surprised as she looked at Sid who was running away from them.

Diego felt something that he has never felt before. _Jealousy._

"Why are you talking about this idiot?" he asked Shira, clearly jealous. He hated Daniel so much. So much. But _why?_ She rolled her turquoise eyes at him.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, because he's my mate." Shira said sarcastically before sighing as she looked down. He looked at her with eyes of worry.

"Are you okay?" Diego asked the tigress, worriedly.

Sighing, she stared up at him. She had a worried look on her face. "I just hope he's okay."

Shira could see the hurt Diego's eyes held at her concern for Daniel. Once again : _Why?_

"Don't worry, he's fine and safe." he said in a sad tone, lowering his head.

She gave him a glance and then let out a sigh. "Okay. Good. Thanks, Diego."

There was a moment of silence. Again...

"Why aren't you in a pack?" Diego asked, "Kitty?"

"I just chose to leave my pack." Shira replied, "And don't call me kitty!"

She growled at him.

"Really?" he asked her, looking at the female. She stared at him.

"Yes, why?" Shira said to him.

"Well, we have something in common, Shira, I chose to leave my pack too." Diego answered, smiling at her. She looked at the male and then grinned.

"Yeah, I guess so. Congratulations, warrior princess." Shira said, with a laugh. He laughed at her joke.

"But you know, I got something different." Diego said.

She stared at the male, giving him a questioning look. "Oh, yeah, what's that?"

"Well, a herd."

"What's the difference between a herd and a pack?" she asked the male saber, perplexed and confused.

"We have each other's backs, my lov- I-I mean swea- No-no... Uhmm... Shira. Yeah, Shi-Shira..." Diego shuttered, blushing. Then he looked sadly down.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _"Diego, psst!" Daniel whispered to him. Diego walked over to the sabre._

 _"What do you want?" Diego asked him through gritted teeth. Daniel just smirked._

 _"Diego, she's mine..."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Shira, she's my tigress. She's mine, she would never be yours. She's mine and she always will be..." Daniel answered with a smirk._

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Diego knew that he would never call her that. She would never be his. He closed his eyes, lowering his head. But he wanted her to be so bad. He would do anything to be with her. He fell in-

"Diego? Diego? Diego?"

He looked up at Shira. "Uh... oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

She stared at him. "Wha-"

"Shira, why are you with Daniel?" Diego asked, looking in her beautiful blue turquoise eyes.

* * *

 **Ummm... Why are you with Daniel, Shira? ;)**

 **Hey! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER. Feel free to leave reviews!**

 **I will update soon!**

 **Bye!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Chapter 7**

Shira raised an eyebrow at him, perplexed. "What?"

"Why are you with _Daniel?_ " he repeated his question as he continued to look into her blue eyes, getting lost in them.

"What kind of question is that?" she questioned him.

"Shira..." he paused for a moment as he walked closer before continuing. "Just answer, please."

"I'm with Daniel because _I love him_." she answered simply because it was the truth.

The sentence cut through Diego like it was a knife. That confirmed it. That definitely confirmed it. She loved him. She loved _Daniel._ The last three words pierced through Diego's heart. He stabbed at the ground with a claw, holding back the tears that threaten to spill down his cheeks. He had never been more hurt in his entire life. What was he feeling?

"I... I have to go. Ha-have a good night, Shira..." he said softly, starting to walk away, a depressed look on his face.

Shira frowned as she watched him walking away. She didn't understand his reaction. Why would he react like that? She continued to look at him, confused and lost. Shira didn't know why, but she felt bad for him.

"Diego!" she called suddenly, causing him to stop walking. He turned back to her and Shira could see the hurt look on his face.

"Yes...?" he asked, his voice shaking with sadness.

She gave him a concerned look. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-Yes. Yeah, everything is fine, Shira." he answered, trying to smile and mask his hurt look but he just couldn't. Diego had never felt this before. He hated Daniel with all his heart but he had to admit, he was handsome, strong and courageous... Diego knew Daniel was better than him, a _lot_ better than him. But Shira was... just perfect. Her fur, her body, her voice, her eyes... everything about her was just perfect. He sighed depressedly as he looked down. _But_ _her heart belonged to Daniel._

"Diego? Are you still there? Diego, please, answer!" Shira exclaimed, snapping Diego out of his thoughts. "What's wrong, Diego?"

He raised his head up to look at her. "I... uh... I'm sorry. I was just... uh... you know... I... you. Sorry."

She chucked softly at him.

'He's cute... wait... What am I thinking of?' Shira thought to herself, quickly shaking her head.

Shira looked up at him."So..." she started, trying to find something to talk about. "Tell Sid to make me a coral necklace too."

Diego's eyes grew wide as he gave her a weird look. "What? Are you being serious? Really?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Shira replied, shrugging. "Besides, he made you a nice coral necklace earlier." She added, holding back laughter.

'I'm definitely gonna kill you, Sid.' he thought as he gritted his teeth, trying not to blush with embarrassment.

"So, will you tell him? And tell him I want my necklace to be blue and green." she said, all of a sudden, looking at him.

Diego looked at her, slowly nodding his head. "Uhmm... yeah, yeah. I will tell him, don't worry about it."

Shira giggled, causing him to smile. Diego loved hearing her laugh ; it was cute, sweet, beautiful and it soothed him.

"Well, thanks... _softie._ " Shira said with a smirk on her face.

"What...? Softie?" he asked her, his eyes widening.

She nodded and then shrugged. "Yes. Well, you keep calling me _kitty_ so I thought I could give you a nickname too, Mister Softie."

Unable to stop himself, Diego began to laugh. She frowned and looked at him confused.

"Uh... What are you laughing at?" Shira asked the male saber confusedly, raising an eyebrow.

Diego stopped laughing and looked up at the confused tigress. "It's... it's just that you're so cute..."

Shira blushed deep red and looked away from Diego. She didn't know how to answer that. A moment of awkward silence descended upon the two, before Shira spoke up again.

"Well, uhm... Thanks." she said slowly as she turned back to him.

Diego smiled at her. "You're welcome, kitty."

"Don't call me-" Shira stopped and then just rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever."

"Shira, I-" He stopped as his eyes meet hers. They looked in each other's eyes, Diego getting lost in the sapphire and Shira getting lost in the emerald.

'Her eyes...' Diego thought, lost in Shira's eyes.

'His eyes...' Shira thought, getting lost in Diego's eyes.

After a while, the tigress shook her head, looking away from him. What had happened? She then took a deep breath and lay down, avoiding eye contact with the male. Meanwhile, Diego felt his heart race in his chest.

"So," she started, slightly awkwardly. "Why did you choose to leave your pack?"

He looked down at her awkwardly. "It's kind of a long story. I'll explain another time," he sighed. "Let's just say packs-"

"Are stupid, idiot and interest free." they finished the sentence together, looked at each other surprised, blushed before smiling warmly at each other.

"I see..." Shira said softly and slowly.

'Wait... did he say 'another time'?' she asked herself but she chose to forget about it.

Shira looked up at him, yawning. "Anyway, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Good night, Diego... or should I say, softie." she chucked a little and gave him a smile which he immediately returned.

Then, the tigress turned and walked further into the tree before lying down. The male saber kept looking at her, a sweet smile tugging at his lips.

Diego's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait... did you call me softie?"

"Yep!" Shira answered as she rested her head on her paws.

"Don't call me-"

"Softie? As soon as you stop calling me kitty!"

He giggled but stopped when he heard Shira shiver with cold. He walked closer to the tree and looked down at her, through the hole with eyes of worry.

"Shira? Are you cold?" Diego asked her worriedly.

She turned to face him and shook her head. "No, no. I'm not, I'm fine."

He shook his head too and walked inside the tree trunk silently. Shira looked up and her eyes widened in surprise and shock as she watched him walk up to her. Diego lay down beside her and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest. Shira tensed. She could feel herself turning deep red.

"Wha-what a-are you do-doing!? Die-Diego, I have a mate and this isn't right... so let go of me!" she said shocked, trying to pull away from him.

"Shira, Shira, please, calm down. It's very cold tonight and I don't want you to get chilly." Diego explained softly, pulling her even more closer.

She shook her head, still trying to push him away. "Diego, this isn't right. I have a mate. It's... it's... Get out of here."

"Look Shira, I just want to help you. Don't be afraid." he whispered, looking down at the female.

She seemed unsure but she didn't say anything else. She just snuggled deeper into his chest, much to Diego's happiness. He tightened his grip on Shira and pulled her further into his chest protectively. She cuddled into his fur some more, causing him to grin like crazy. Diego kept smiling like an idiot, enjoying the feeling of her soft fur agianst his. Shira also smiled but she couldn't help thinking about how much Daniel would hate this. Besides, she knew Daniel would kill Diego if he found out about it... Shira shook the thought away before closing her eyes. Diego closed his too, a smile on his lips.

"Good night, Shira."

"Good night, Diego."

They both fell asleep...

* * *

 **Hey everybody! How's it going? Yes, yes... I know but sorry for taking so long! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
